


Eat Your Onions

by Malneirophrenia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: And Then Fucks Him, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Raihan eats out Allister's pussy, Trans Male Character, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, trans Allister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malneirophrenia/pseuds/Malneirophrenia
Summary: Raihan and Allister have become pretty good friends, and enjoy each others' private company.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Onion | Allister
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	Eat Your Onions

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I haven't played SWSH, so characters may be a bit OOC.

Raihan had never thought he would end up here. He had never considered doing something like this with someone as young as Allister before. Man, he was a sick fuck, wasn’t he? He felt a pang of nausea and, unfortunately, arousal shoot through him at the reminder of the sheer gap between their ages.

Oh, but there he was. This sweet and delicate boy, who he had originally thought was quite weird, laid out before him. It’s almost funny how Raihan’s opinion of the boy had changed so drastically over time. Seen at first as a bit of a freak, but now only as a shy angel in need of some loving attention.

And Gods be damned if Raihan wasn’t willing to give this boy exactly what they both wanted. 

Raihan leaned forward, his mouth hovering between Allister’s legs as he breathed in the boy’s aroused sent through his panties. He couldn’t hold back a grin and a light chuckle as Allister squirmed beneath him, too excited to hold still. 

“You ready, doll?” 

Allister nodded eagerly, his soft flushed face looking impossibly cute. Raihan wanted to dive right in and devour him whole, but there was something else he wanted, too.

“Come on, Alli. Say it for me.” At this he shook his head vehemently, attempting to hide behind his hands. “Nuh-uh. None of that, baby boy.” Raihan chastised as he gripped the boy’s tiny wrists, lifting them above his head in one hand. “You wanna feel good, don’t you?”

“Yes.” He stuttered out meekly. 

“Then ya gotta be a good boy and give me what I want, huh?”

Allister whined, pouting a bit as he looked up into Raihan’s predatory eyes. Ah man, did Raihan love that look. He began massaging Allister’s nude chest with his free hand, cooing and coaxing the boy into submission. 

Allister’s soft pants soon became little mewls as Raihan worked the buds of his nipples. The boy writhed as wetness collected between his legs, his small cunt throbbing in interest and pleasure from Raihan’s ministrations. 

“I ain’t gonna let you come until you can ask properly.” Raihan warned, removing his devilish hand from the boy’s smooth chest.

The look of indignation Allister tried to shoot his way landed flat; he just looked too much like a grumpy Skitty to be anything other than cute. Raihan let an incredulous laugh burst from him. He was getting to be quite the spoiled brat, wasn’t he?

“Come on, baby.” Raihan huffed out huskily as he ground his tented shorts into Allister’s soaked through panties. The boy beneath him all but wailed in delight as Raihan thrusted his hard length against him once more before stopping. “If ya can’t tell me what ya want, then I’m just gonna assume you’re wanting me to stop here.”

As Raihan was pulling back, seemingly making good on his threat to stop, Allister shot up, pressing a desperate kiss to his lips. His small hands gripped onto Rihan’s bare chest, smoothing over it as he looked down bashfully.

“Please. Please don’t stop, Rai.” His hushed, breathy tone was almost too much for the man.

“What do you want, baby doll?”

“I-I want…”

“Yeah?”

“Please. You’re-you’re mouth.” 

“Where do ya want my mouth?” He breathed into the boy’s ear, causing him to shiver.

“H-here.” He grasped one of Raihan’s hands, pulling it down between his shaking thighs and to his sopping wet cunt. “ _Please_ , Rai.”

“Good boy.” He praised as his fingers massaged Allister’s sensitive clit, the boy moaning into his chest. “Now lay back down and let daddy take care of you.”

Allister didn’t have to be told again, practically throwing himself back down on Raihan’s bed. Raihan chuckled a bit at the eager display, but he couldn’t blame the boy. His patience was beginning to wane, too.

Leaning back down between Allister’s legs, Raihan took his panties between his fingers and gently tugged them off, tossing them elsewhere to be dealt with later. Raihan licked his lips at the delicious sight before him. Allister’s cunt with gushing wetness, glistening and just begging to be eaten out. 

Not wanting to wait any further, Raihan plunged his tongue in, slurping up Allister’s juices. The boy cried out and thrashed as Raihan mercilessly attacked his sensitive pussy with his mouth. He alternated between licking hot stripes up his quivering entrance, sucking his clit, and thrusting his tongue in and out of the boy feverishly. 

It wasn’t long before Allsiter was clutching harshly at Raihan’s hair, hips stuttering as he pushed further into the man’s face as he rode out an intense orgasm. Once satisfied, the boy dropped back down on the bed like a limp doll. Raihan relented, pulling back, face smeared with Allister’s release.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep yet, darling.” He teased, rubbing Allister’s cheek softly. The boy whined a bit as he stirred, but let Raihan pull him up into his lap. “Wouldn’t be fair if you were the only one getting’ off, yeah?” He sprinkled wet kisses and nips along Allister’s neck and collar bones, rubbing his still clothed cock along the boy’s slicked up thighs, occasionally nudging against his overstimulated pussy.

Allister, though having just came, couldn’t help it as excitement filled him once more, rolling his hips down onto Raihan’s girthy length. Raihan cursed under his breath, a shaky sigh leaving him at the unexpected pleasure.

“I’m gonna fuck you up real good, baby.” The boy let out a garbled whimper, grinding down harder. “Fuck. You really want me, don’t ya?”

“Yes, please Rai.” He was a whimpering, drooling mess. Raihan had the boy wrapped around his finger, completely at his whim. And oh, just the thought had Raihan shoving the boy back down, finally ripping his shorts off to reveal that long cock he had kept hidden away for far too long.

Rubbing against Allister’s dripping pussy, Raihan coated himself in the boy’s natural lubricant. “Gonna make you feel so good.” He said idly as he lined himself up, gently pushing the tip of his leaking dick into Allister.

It wasn’t the first time he had done this to Allister, but the tightness of the boy’s sweet slick entrance always felt like a punch to his senses. How he managed to hold himself back, only Arceus could know. 

“You good?” He made sure to check in, knowing that Allister wasn’t one to speak up. With a slight nod, Allister reached up, looping his arms around Raihan’s neck. “I’m gonna start pushing more in, okay?” When he got his soft-spoken approval, Raihan pressed forward into the boy’s quaking channel.

By time he was fully seated in the boy, Allister’s cunt quivering and clutching tightly around him, Raihan was panting in the crook of Allister’s neck and shoulder, leaving love bites all along his delicate and pale flesh. 

Raihan sat back, admiring the view of the petite boy beneath him, stomach slightly bulged with Raihan filling him so thoroughly. He would never get enough of this sight. What a feast this boy was. 

“Damn.” _I ain’t gonna last long_. 

Trying to remain as gentle as he could be, Raihan began rolling his hips forward, grinding the head of his cock deep within Allister. He let his hands wonder, feeling up as much of the boy’s smooth skin as he could. _He hasn’t even reached puberty yet_ , Raihan realises as he takes in Allister’s hairless crotch. The boy whined and squirmed beneath him as Raihan groped at him, eventually taking his small nipples between his fingers once more. Raihan wanted to slap himself for doing something like this, for taking advantage of this poor innocent and helpless boy, but he also wanted to fuck Allister with everything he had, knowing that the boy positively yearned for it.

Allister was all but begging, _pleading_ for him now. There was just no way Raihan could hold back from indulging his desires. He began thrusting into Allister with gusto, taking him and claiming him as his own.

They built a reckless and haphazard pace, Raihan plunging into Allister over and over again. He bent down and took Allister’s shoulder into his mouth, leaving harsher bites than he had meant to, but the boy didn’t seem to mind so he was loath to stop. 

He reached down between Allister’s legs, rubbing once again at his clit as his pace became more erratic. “Come for me, baby boy. Come all over my cock.”

With a shout of pleasure, Allister’s back arched off the bed, eyes squeezed shut as he felt his second orgasm crash through him. The pulsating wet warmth of Allister’s cunt had Raihan’s head spinning. Just a few more rough thrusts, and Raihan was emptying himself inside of him. 

Having enough sense left to not crush the boy, Raihan braces himself on his elbows until he feels like he can move again. Once he’s regained enough of his composure, he slips out of the boy and lays down, pulling Allister to his chest for some good post-coital cuddling.

“You did a good job.” He softly hummed out, Allister curling up to his side. He can’t help but leave a kiss on top of his head. 

He thinks he almost hears Allister murmur a little “love you” to him, but he blames it on his imagination as Allister is already drifting off to sleep. It doesn’t stop him from pulling the boy closer though, wrapping him up in his arms and whispering back a matching “I love you too, kid.”


End file.
